1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixture support apparatus for supporting a variety of fixtures such as boat seats, tables and barbecue grills, and, more particularly, to an adjustable and transformable fixture support system which includes a swivel having one end formed to fixedly receive the desired fixture and an opposing end forming a stem, a pedestal having one end forming a stem and an opposing end formed to receive the stem of the swivel to releasably retain the swivel against longitudinal displacement while adjustably retaining the swivel in a plurality of radial orientations, and a support anchor being formed to receive the stem of the swivel or alternatively the stem of the pedestal to releasably retain the respective stem against longitudinal displacement while adjustably retaining the respective stem in a plurality of radial orientations.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the recreational vehicle industry, the customized van industry, the boat industry and others to provide multi-functional support mechanisms to which a variety of fixtures such as boat seats, recreational vehicle seats, patio and deck seats, coolers, tables, and barbecue grills can be attached. Support mechanisms well known in the field provide a variety of combinations of functions. However, no known prior art support mechanism has been developed that simultaneously provides the following combination of functions: means for readily attaching a swivel, to which a fixture may be attached, to a pedestal of the support apparatus and, alternatively, to a base or support anchor of the apparatus; means for permitting the swivel to be swivelled while retained on the pedestal and, alternatively, the base; means for preventing the swivel from being swivelled while retained by the pedestal and, alternatively, the support anchor; means for readily detaching the swivel from the respective pedestal or base and easily reattaching the swivel to the original, or other, pedestal or base; and means for readily detaching the pedestal from the support anchor and easily reattaching the pedestal to the original, or other, support anchor.
Furthermore, safety standards have been developed, particularly for boat seats, which require fixture support mechanisms, whether single- or multi-functional, to be capable of resisting up to 150 foot pounds or more of torc. No prior art multi-functional support mechanisms are known to meet this safety standard. And of course, even in circumstances where safety requirements have not been imposed, it is still advantageous and desirable to provide a fixture support apparatus that will safely and securely support the fixture affixed thereto while simultaneously providing various functions desirable to that application.
There is, therefore, a need for a multi-functional fixture support apparatus that meets or exceeds all applicable safety standards while providing greater versatility and convenience than is available in prior art fixture support mechanisms.